


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 105

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [4]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 105 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 105 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 105

DAGDA MOR  
You let the Princess escape?

TRANSLATION  
 _Bevesluk sef chi Yoanath ü shuluk?_

CHANGELING  
The Druid intervened. But there is still time. Let me follow her to the fort and finish her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ferenjetha Leadrik. Bash ten len izhak. E vesluk chi shi ü jak shil chi yemevak er ü shumör shil._

DAGDA MOR  
No. I will send another for the girl. As for the Druid, you are no match for his magic. Perhaps you have outlived your usefulness.

TRANSLATION  
 _Feth. Hi yu yoyen yozh chi churi ba shi. Fi Yeadrik, mi sef an aya bala bajas an geath til. Hi pemesthika geris sa korla ba jorit._

CHANGELING  
Please. I can turn the royal family against the Druid. Without his protection, all of Arborlon will be defenseless.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thumpíchef. Beskür bala hus ü shadri zhothim fi Yeadrik. Bachól jornar til, hi yu’rad an pichán ba sin Arborlon._

DAGDA MOR  
Yes. We will make them pay for what they’ve done to us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thu. Hi yu yoriyólek sheak ba jof is yoth hi yan ib theak chi jof._


End file.
